


Love Me Apocalyptic

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [27]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, inspired by a song, they owe money now lol, things get broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Some couples hold grudges, others completely lose track once the kissing starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Halestorm song “Apocalyptic”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PXkCAiV0Ww

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Whatever they were fighting over, it was easy to lose track of.  
Notes: inspired by the Halestorm song “Apocalyptic”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PXkCAiV0Ww

~~~

Whatever they were mad about, Katia could barely remember, not when she had better things to focus on like shoving John into the wall of their current hotel room and rake her nails down his sides. He growled, tugging at her lower lip in response and crushing her close. She gripped his shoulders, freeing her lip and pulling him in for another harsh kiss. John moaned into the kiss and turned her over, shoving her into the wall and tangling his fingers in her hair, tugging on it. Katia tugged back.

For a moment they looked at each other, and then Katia turned and pushed him onto the floor, hard, and straddled his hips, pinning him at the shoulders. “Fuck, you’re fun to fight with,” she said breathlessly, and she kissed him again, roughly and passionately so he made no mistakes about her animalistic urges. His teeth nibbled against her teeth, tugging, and he rolled her over. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled back over, biting his lip as a chastisement. She panted at the act, a grin slowly emerging on her lips, and bit his neck. He winced and yelped at the act, his voice dissolving into a shaky breath as he panted beneath her.

Katia found him half hard and started grinding against him, slowly and torturously. He groaned loudly, pushing himself closer to her. She laughed into his lips and started edging away from him. He had always been so easy to seduce. He growled in response, and she felt his hands on her back, tearing her shirt and scratching her back in the process. Her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily. He turned her over suddenly, and she wrapped her legs around his hips and raked her nails down his back. He bit her neck in response. Katia gasped, freezing for a moment to let the stars clear from her vision, and pressed him close. He understood the signal to bite her neck again and start sucking.

Katia sighed, melting into him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and she pressed up to him, taking a moment to simply enjoy him. His lips found her ear, and he tugged. She gasped and moaned, turning her face toward him. “Take me over to the bed,” she rasped. “No way you’re fucking me on the floor.”

John nodded into the skin of her neck and scooped her up, scrambling over to the bed. He dropped them both onto the mattress and nipped her collarbone, and she gasped, raking her nails into his skin in order to keep him close. He sucked on her neck, and Katia sighed again, melting once more into John. “Love me, John,” she begged, feeling his tongue and lips on her skin. She exhaled, closing her eyes and letting him work.

***

John blinked, cracking his eyes open and looking at her and the mess around them. Katia snoozed softly on the bed, half wrapped in blankets. Bits of furniture were broken, a mirror had been cracked, there was pillow filling scattered everywhere. He shifted and reached over to his torn clothing, rummaging around for a wallet and pulling out a few large bills to help cover the cost of cleaning up their mess.

Katia groaned softly and rolled over on the bed, revealing scratches and bruises that seemed to already be in advanced stages of healing. Maybe that was why they were both so tired… He leaned over and set the bills on the desk next to the phone before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers, exhaling gently. She smiled softly, gently, and sighed.


End file.
